Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat
by inukag4ever18
Summary: On a calm,quiet night Kagome decides to liven up the mood by playing a game of Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat. Will secrets be revealed? Will they push limits not ready to be crossed yet? And will Miroku be able to keep his hands to himself?
1. Let's play a game

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Kagome looked around at her frustrated companions, sighing in defeat. _If only everyone would loosen up, I know Naraku shattered the jewel shards again but at least he's gone for good now._ She glanced at Miroku who was looking at his once cursed hand. She smiled knowng that he could not believe that his worst fears had come to pass. Kagome turned her head to Sango, her smile dimming as she watched her sister's face. They had yet to come across Kohaku and Sango was beginning to fear the worst. She sighed looking at her lap thinking of her kit she left at the village. Shippo had caught a severe cold that required immediate attention. While demons rarely get sick, it apparently was not impossible to catch a cold. And finally her focus shifted the center of her world: Inuyasha. He sat on a high branch looking pensive and sad, _probably thinking about Kikyou again._She sighed deeply remembering Kikyou's last breath.

*Flashback*

"Naraku, your going down!" Kagome yelled aiming her arrow looking to Inuyasha. "Whenever your ready." Inuyasha flashed her his trademark smirk, then turning to Naraku once again, "Your finished, WINDSCAR!" he screamed. Kagome faced Naraku firing her arrow, "GO!" The both watched with anticipation wondering if it would finally all be over. They shielded their eyes against the bright light coming from the attack. As the lights dimmed they saw a cloud of dust and smoke from the attack block their view, when it started to clear the saw a figure slouching in agonu.

"You fools, you think you can defeat me so easily! Well until next time you fools!" Naraku shouted maniaclly. Just as Inuyasha leapt after Naraku, he was pushed back by a barrier; not just any barrier, Kikyo's barrier.

They gang watched Kikyo walk up next to Naraku who suddenly froze. They watched watched Naraku's snarl in desperation and his horror stricken eyes as Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its time for us to leave, let us descend into hell together. So I may punish you for all the wicked deeds you have commited...forever," whispering in his ear.

"NO! No Kikyo, please, don't leave me here alone! Don't go..." Inuyasha begged, crying for her to stay. Kagome turned away, not being able to watch him plead for her to stay... with him.

"KIKYOOOOOOUUUU!"

*Flashback ended*

_He hasn't been himself since that day_, Kagome thought. It was definately time to brighten things up. Maybe we play a game or something, _psh like what? Play a nice game of checkers? Yea Sango would be fine but Miroku cheats, and Inuyasha would just throw a tantrum calling it a waste of time. Plus I left my deck of cards at home. So what could we play?_ It hit her, the perfect game. One which required strategy, humility, and courage...

"Hey guys have you guys ever played Truth, Dare, Double Dare Promise to repeat?" Kagome asked with a cheeky grin. She continued to smile while observing the suspicious, curious looks her comrades. From that moment she could tell that it would be an interesting night after all.

_To be continued  
_


	2. Time to play!

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Sango was the first to ask, "What is this game? It sounds... wordy?"

Kagome looked at her friend and laughed, "Trust me you guys will love it! I promise this is going to be so much fun!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Miroku, who quite frankly looked a bit worried. She stifled a laugh long enough to hear Sango's question. "How do you play?"

Kagome looked at Sango, "Oh its really very easy." Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out a waterbottle then as she walked back to the group she explained. "Ok, first we all sit in a circle and I put the bottle in the center," she put the bottle down before going into instruction mode. "One person spins the bottle and whoever the tip of the bottle lands on is asked the question 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat?' Truth is when you ask that person a personal question or just a question you want to know the answer too. Dare is when you tell a person to do something and you have to do it. Double dare is a more extreme dare. Promise to repeat is pretty self explanatory, right?" Looking at their expressions she could tell...they didn't have a clue. Kagome sighed, "Take Sango for example, if Miroku were to pick promise to repeat, Sango may make him repeat, 'I Miroku will never grab another womans rear ever again'. He would have to repeat it word for word no matter what." She looked to Sango who was failing to stifle her laugh, while Miroku had turned a pale white. _Looks like he won't be picking that one anytime soon,_Kagome thought releasing a small giggle.

"For the rules, there aren't really any rules so how about we each pick one rule that is most important to us. Sango first," Kagome stated. Sango began thinking of all the possible things Miroku could possibly do to her under a dare and thought of the perfect one, "No asking us to bear your children, which implies asking for...you know..." Sango blushed looking at the ground unable to finish. Kagome finished her statement, "No daring anyone for sex got it monk," she glared at Miroku. He held his hands up as if surrendering. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome continued glaring, "Good, well since we're talking about you what's your one rule?" Miroku felt the lump on his head given to him by his dear Sango, "No physical damage." Sango huffed while Kagome and Inuyasha both cracked a smile. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "So whats your one rule?" She was curious as to what his rule would be? He looked at her and turned away, "Don't ask about my childhood, cause I ain't gonna answer it anyway." She was about to argue that that was not quite a rule, but she let it slide noticing the sad look on his face. She smiled and said "My rule is that everyone get into the spirit and have fun. NO SULKING." She stared right at Inuyasha, who crossed his arms with a "Keh."

Miroku looked at Kagome asking, "Who goes first?" Kagome looked at the bottle thinking out loud, "Well usually we do rock paper scissors...but I don't want to get into that game. Why don't we spin to see who gets to spin first?" Kagome stated obviously, while the others stared at her with confused eyes, yet their confused eyes turned to anticipation watching the bottle spin and start to slow. The bottle began to slow landing on none other than...Kagome.

Kagome smiled "Ok so I guess I get to spin first or again, however you want to look at it." She looked at her companions who seemed completely focused on the bottle, wondering who it would land on next. She spun the bottle fast, smirking when she saw Inuyasha's head following the spinning motion. The bottle slowing landing on Miroku. She could almost feel the tension relaxing from Inuyasha. She turned to Miroku, "Ok Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Miroku frantically looked around, not appreciating being the first one called yet answered her question, "Truth." She smiled and asked, "Why do you like girls butts so much?" Miroku smiled looking almost relieved, he probably thought the worst. "Well my dear Kagome, the woman's bottom is a beautiful thing indeed. The heart shape, the texture, the smooth skin, the forbidden fruit covered by the cloth. Yes a woman's figure is an admirable thing indeed." They all sweatdropped looking at him with disbelief. "I had to ask," Kagome mumbled.

"Ok Miroku your turn to spin." Miroku spun the bottle, which landed on Inuyasha. He sighed bemoaning, _I wish it would have landed on Sango. I have so many dares planned for my lady love. Oh well, fair is fair. _"Inuyasha, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Inuyasha stared at him suspiciously before answering, "Keh, dare of course. As if I'm gonna take some wimpy truth." Miroku smirked evilly, "I dare you to crawl around on all fours and to act like a dog for one minute." Inuyasha screamed "You fuckin bozou! Where in the hell to you get off? I'm not gonna crawl around like some kind of lap dog. No fucking way is what I have to say!" Miroku smiled lightly, "Lady Kagome, may you please hand me that remarkable time telling device of yours so that I may time our favorite hanyou?" Kagome giggled handing him her watch telling him where to start and when to stop timing. "Alright Inuyasha, gooooooooooo now." Miroku timed, watching Inuyasha with laughing eyes. Inuyasha, being the honorable person that he is, got down on all fours acting like a dog, but he didn't say he had to be a good dog. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, growling like a rabid dog. As Inuyasha snarled and snapped at him, Miroku suddenly decided it wasn't so amusing anymore; the girls however, well that was a different story. Sango was laughing so hard that she was clutching her side, while Kagome was laying face first, slapping the ground. When the minute was finally over, Inuyasha got up and kicked some dirt on Miroku. "What was that for?" Miroku whined. Inuyasha looked to him with bored eyes, "I couldn't hit you so I kicked some dirt on you instead. You told me to act like a dog right?"

"Ok enough you two, Inuyasha your turn to spin." Kagome stated coming in between the two. Inuyasha took a hold of the bottle, spinning it hard landing on...

_To be Continued_

Please Review so I know how I'm doing. This is my second fanfic and I want to know if I should continue writing this or if its a dud. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


	3. The big bad wolf arrives

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

_"Ok enough you two, Inuyasha your turn to spin." Kagome stated coming in between the two. Inuyasha took a hold of the bottle, spinning it hard landing on...  
_

__Inuyasha stared into the eyes of his target, Kagome. He drawled, "Soooooo...Kagome, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" He looked to her challenging her with his eyes. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, _I dare you to pick dare_. "Double dare me," she purred sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. _So she wants to play huh? Let's play. _"I double dare you jump in that lake without your cloths on." He smirked, watching her face flush with anger. "INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" She screamed watching him ease back with a smug grin on his face. "Are you gonna do it or not wench. We are all waiting so hurry it up will ya?" She glared at him with a look promising retribution for her sufferings. He answered with a wave of his hand towards the lake. "Well?" She looked to him one last time before stomping off towards the lake. He watched her undress from the corner of his eyes, gasping at her perfect body. Her curves were perfectly proportioned, not to thin, but definately not pudgy. She had a six pack from all of their traveled. Inuyasha stared at her toned body noticing her slight tan even in the dark. She seemed to glow in the moonlight like an angel. Inuyasha was so caught up in her body that he barely heard her splash into the water. He did however, notice her coming out. He groaned inwardly looking at her breasts which were definately reacting to the cold. He shut his eyes and turned away only to find Miroku drooling at the sight of _his_ Kagome. He grabbed a rock that was about the same size as a potato, and threw it at Miroku.

"OWWwwww, damn it Inuyasha what was that for? NO PHYSICAL HARM SHOULD BEFALL ME IN THIS GAME! IT'S A RULE!" Inuyasha glared, "I didn't do shit monk. You just keep your eyes to yourself and on your woman." With that said Miroku shut his mouth. Sango blushed hearing their not to quiet altercation. The group watched a very wet Kagome stalking back to her spot, fully clothed.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that dog boy." She said evenly, while she looked calm, they all knew her well enough to know when something was brewing behind those mocha brown eyes. He looked at her nerously, "K...keh as if I would be afraid of a wench like you." Her look promised one of pain. They all watched the bottle spin round and round, and as for Inuyasha he began to pray it wouldn't land on him. He knew that as long as Kagome was the spinner vengence would be her mistress and he would her bitch. _Keh, I am no one's bitch._ He looked into her eyes twitching. _Not going to lie though sometimes that bitch scares the hell out of me!_ _Maybe I should stick to truth next time? Nah I aint no baby; no way, no truth._ When he looked down he noticed the bottle had already stopped and Kagome was already asking this person the ridiculously long question, "Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Sango looked at Kagome with fearful eyes, not wanting to reveal anything, and not wanting to be dared to do something she didn't want to do. "Truth." Kagome looked at her, tilting her head to the side, thinking of a question. She looked at Sango with a look entirely to cheerful. "How do you really feel when Miroku grabs you?" Sango's jaw dropped, _Kagome you were supposed to be on my side with this game._ She looked at Miroku who suddenly looked very interested, she rolled her eyes. She knew Inuyasha already knew because of his sense of smell and Kagome already knew so this question was all for the pervert's benefit. "I...can't say that I like it when he grabs me because I feel disrespected as a woman." She saw Miroku drop his head. Sango suddenly felt a wave a guilt for not telling the whole truth, "But it does kind of make me feel...flattered at the same time." She squirmed a little, not telling Miroku about _how_ flattered she felt.

"Ok Sango, its your turn." Sango spun the bottle landing on Inuyasha, who gave a quick snort. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" He looked at her weighing his options, but he figured he had never done anything bad to Sango so he picked, "Double dare." Sango smiled, "I double dare you to grope Miroku." Inuyasha jumped back, his eyes twitching, while Miroku's face paled and turned a weird shade of green. Kagome leaned back, copying Inuyasha's stance when he told her to go jump in the lake. "Well come on Inuyasha, your not afraid to feel Miroku up are you? Are you afraid your gay or something?" Kagome tapped her chin as if in deep thought, while Inuyasha glared daggers at her. "You know who we should have invited to play? We should have invited Jakotsu, right Sango?" Kagome winked over at Sango who fell over backwards from laughing so hard. "Fine wench but I'm gonna get you later," he grumbled. Kagome stated, "Hey I didn't dare you, I'm only here for emotional support," she smiled cheekily.

Inuyasha grumpily stalked behind Miroku, swallowing the wave of nausea from his throat and grabbed Miroku's ass. Miroku stiffened feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Umm now I know what you mean my dear Sango. I do feel very...violated. Now if only a young woman were carressing me. Ahhhhh...that would be lovely...yes right there." At this point Inuyasha felt Miroku had gotten a little too comfortable so he instantly removed his hand. Inuyasha glared at his hand as if it had offended him. He then leapt back to his designated spot in the circle. "Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said waggling his eyesbrows, "was it as good for you as it was for me?" Inuyasha started sputtering as everyone threw their heads back laughing at his expense.

The gang did not notice Inuyasha's ears perk up, but they did notice the soft growling from their companion. "Inuyasha...what's wrong? We were only teasing you." Kagome then felt a bolt run through her body realizing what or more exactly _who_ was on their way. "Inuyasha, I sense two sacred jewel shards and they are heading this way really fast." Inuyasha glowered at the trees, "Yea I know."

Sango and Miroku grabbed their weapons preparing for a battle. What they didn't expect to see was a figure appearing out of the forest.

"Uh oh," Sango stated.

"I wonder why he's here?" Miroku thought outloud.

Kagome just put her hands in her hair, ready to yank it all out to stop the future insanity.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, gripping his Tetsusaiga tighter, "Who gives a damn, no way is he coming anywhere near my...AAAHHHhh."

"Kagome, its been far too long. Are you ready to come back with me as my mate?" Kouga asked holding her hands. He stared at her with piercing blue eyes. "Kouga... what brings you here?" Kagome asked giggling nervously.

Kouga began to lean forward, not realizing exactly who he was standing on.

"Get the fuck off me wolf shit!" Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Oh its you dog turd, still alive are you?" Koga asked indifferently, jumping off Inuyasha as Inuyasha clawed at Kouga's legs. "Too slow hanyou, you couldn't handle a full blooded youkai like me. Kagome, isn't it time for you to return with me to my den? Why is the monk covered with dirt? And why does he have a lump on his head?" Kouga ran up to Miroku and bent over him to observe the lump.

Kagome looked at Kouga, hesitantly saying, "We are playing a game I learned from my er... home and a dog came by and kicked some dirt on Miroku." Sango giggled in her hand. Inuyasha glowered at Kagome as she continued, "and the lump was probably from before the game." Kouga nodded his head poking Miroku's lump. Miroku's eye twitch went unnoticed by the rest of the group. Kouga stood up straight looking Kagome straight in the eyes. Kagome started feeling a little anxious from the intensity of the look he sent her way. The group watched the display with mixed emotions. Kouga walked over next to Kagome before dropping to the ground two inches away from Kagome, "So how do you play? I'm in." Sango looked at Kouga with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Miroku face was turning an interesting shade of red from holding in his laughter. Kagome was in sheer disbelief that he actually invited himself into the game. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, except for Kouga of course, watching his face change colors. His face went from a pale white to a deep crimson red color.

_What did I just get us into?_ Kagome thought moaned to the heavens.

_To be Continued  
_

__Please Review so I know how I'm doing. This is my second fanfic and I want to know if I should continue writing this or if its a dud. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


	4. Intense

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.  


_What did I just get us into? Kagome thought moaned to the heavens._

__

Kagome hesitantly sat down in her original spot, which was unfortunately next to Koga. Inuyasha pushed Miroku into his old spot sitting on Kagome's opposite side. Inuyasha thought he would express his distaste of having the unexpected guest by glaring at his arch nemisis in the love. Miroku turned to Koga explaining the rules of the game so that Kagome could focus on calming Inuyasha down. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "he'll be gone soon. Let's just play, remember the rules. No sulking." She winked at him. He blinked owlishly before grumpily turned away, torn between wanting to jump in a tree and sulk or grabbing Kagome, jump into the tallest tree, and smell her delicious scent. He started blushing, Kagome looked at him with concern. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry if your mad, but please its only for a little while," she tried placating him. _She thinks I was mad? If she only knew what I was really thinking..._ his thoughts trailed off as he tried to stop his face from blushing even more. "Keh whatever are we gonna play or what?" His reward was a heart melting smile aimed directly at him. _Take that wolf shit_, Inuyasha thought snidely.

He looked over to a blushing Kagome, only her face was not looking at himself, but at...

"GRRRRR...Koga get your filthy mitts off of her!" Inuyasha yelled ready to swipe at him when Kagome blocked his attack. "Inuyasha! Please don't hurt him! He's only provoking you." Koga sneered at him, "Yea mutt face, besides the monk told me your game laws and there can't be any physical damage. Are you that dishonorable that you would break the laws you created? Guess thats a hanyou for yea," he continued closing his eyes while shrugging his shoulders. Kagome looked at him, "They aren't laws Koga, they are rules and its just a game. Inuyasha please calm down and try not to hurt each other," she pleaded looking back and forth between the two of them.

Koga looked at her with a mischievous smile, "So since everyone else got to pick one rule, I get to as well, yes?" She blushed and unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha. "Ummmm... yea but you see we all have to agree if its a... a legit rule right guys." She turned with a plastered smile on her face. They all nodded there heads slowly, except for Inuyasha who was nodding quite vigorously. "What rule would be important for you in this game?" Koga looked around staring directly at Inuyasha, "No daring to claim anyone." Kagome looked at him with confused eyes, as she watched the two canine demons have a stare down. "Okay, well who was the last person to go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shifted his eyes to Kagome and his features softened before turning to the bottle. He spun the bottle hard watching it land on...

He smirked, "Got you again wench, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" She watched his playfull expression. _I'm not trusting him with another dare, especially with Koga nearby_, Kagome thought_. _What she didn't know was that he had no intention of her taking off a scrap of clothing...at least not with wolf shit nearby.

Please Review so I know how I'm doing. This is my second fanfic and I want to know if I should continue writing this or if its a dud. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


	5. Miroku's decision

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

_He smirked, "Got you again wench, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" She watched his playful expression not trusting him with another dare, especially with Koga nearby. What she didn't know was that he had no intention off a scrap of clothing...at least not with wolf shit nearby.  
_

__"Dare," Kagome mumbled looking at the ground. She blushed recalling her dip in the lake.

Inuyasha tapped his chin appearing in deep thought, _well she sure as hell isn't taking off any of her damn cloths that's for sure. What to do...what to do...so many choices._ Inuyasha beamed in delight. _Of course, this will make me happy, make Kagome angry which again makes me happy, and will make Kouga suffer._ In his opinion this was the perfect dare.

He turned to Kagome with a smug smirk on his face as he spread his legs out as he patted his lap, "I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the night." He bore his amber eyes into Kagome's as she looked at him with confused, heated eyes. Miroku and Sango looked anxiously over to Kouga hearing his vicious growling. "WHA...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN TO MY WOMAN MUTTFACE!" Inuyasha turned triumphant eyes over to Kouga, "Keh she aint your woman fleabag. It's not against the rules she has to sit in my lap."

Kagome looked at him then turned away attempting to hide her cherry red face. _I don't have a problem sitting on his lap...I just don't know why would he even want me there?_ Kagome slowly got up shuffling slowly over to Inuyasha. She must have been a little too slow because he was irritated enough to let out a dissatisfied grunt as he yanked her arm pulling her in his lap. He wrapped his arms completely around her, as well as tangling his legs in hers. He whispered in her ear, "Don't even think about escaping...Ka-go-me." She shivered as he punctuated every syllable in her name; his voice was deep and husky causing a very...stimulating response from the poor blushing schoolgirl. Inuyasha immediately smelled her reaction, and let out a satisfied growl. He unintentionally bucked his hips in approval. His eyes went wide as he desperately looked at the girl hoping she had overlooked his instinctual reaction. He sighed in relief noticing she was still to embarressed by her reaction to have noticed his lapse in sanity. He bit her neck lightly, "Oi wench spin the bottle." She glared at him pinching his arm. She reached for the bottle not noticing the stare down against the two demons. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance as he heard her soft voice, "….promise to repeat?" He looked at the bottle noticing it had landed on Miroku. "Why Lady Kagome I believe I will choose truth!" He looked extremely pleased thinking she would ask him a fairly easy question as she did on his first turn... "Would you rather have sex with Sesshomaru or Jakotsu?"

"L…Lady Kagome! You know I am a man of the cloth and don't believe in discussing this issue so openly." Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh you innocent my ass monk." He turned away as his face paled. He glanced at Sango who seemed to look quite pleased with Kagome's question_. Good let him feel uneasy for a bit,_ she glared at him, _squirm monk!_ He sighed knowing she was still upset from their little tiff, _the hand is cursed I swear.  
_

__

"We…well I suppose between the two…this is only because it's a question…not that I would ever even dream of fornica…"

"JUST TELL US WHO ALREADY!" They all screamed. "mmmmhmsuruasu." He mumbled. "What the hell monk just spit it out!" Kouga shouted. Miroku groaned, "Jakotsu…at least he doesn't hate humans so I would probably make it out alive."

They all looked at him as they all cried out with amusement to his answer. Sango looked at him with mirth, "I don't know Miroku, he dresses like a girl, maybe you do have a little thing for him. What do you think Kagome? Kagome?" She looked to find Kagome and Inuyasha rolling around on the ground. Apparently even rolling on the ground in laughter he still wouldn't let go of her. Sango smirked as she yelled, "Hey knuckle heads! What if the bottle lands on you two?" They looked at her with blank expressions. "I thought we went over the rules at the beginning of the game?" Kagome asked innocently. Sango shook her head, "If you two care to notice your stuck to him like glue so I think if it lands on you two you either let us dare both of you together or we get to pick which one of you we want to dare. That's fair right Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, with a cautious nod. _What are you up to Sango?  
_

__

Miroku spun the bottle landing on….

"Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat?"

"Promise to Repeat," he shrugged. Miroku smiled, "I Kouga am deeply in love with the sexy, masculine Inuyasha!"

"HELL NO MONK! What the fu…."

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, "you agreed to play, you knew that if you picked Promise to repeat then you have to 'promise to repeat' if you aren't going to play by the rules, then you can leave!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome as his smirk grew into a full blown grin, _Fucking wolf shit_. Kouga looked at the ground avoiding Inuyasha's face, "I….Kouga…." he swallowed the lump in his throat, _I'm gonna beat the shit out of the monk after I cut out my tongue after this stupid game._ "amdeeplyinlovewiththesexy,masculineInuyasha," he garbled so fast that everyone could only blink and stare. Miroku smiled, "Kouga we have to be able to understand you. Now once more my friend."

Kouga started growling until Kagome tossed him a look that had him submitting immediately. He exhaled deeply, "I Kouga am deeply in love with the…sexy…" he made a disgusted face as he continued, "masculine," _my ass mutt_, "Inutra… Inuyasha." __

__Miroku patted his head like a dog as Kouga held back from snapping at him. Instead of attacking the monk he gripped the bottle hard as he spun it. Landing on…. _Hmmmmm interesting….._

__The bottle landed on no other that Kagome _and_ Inuyasha. _Do I dare Kagome to do something with me to make Inutrasha sick with envy? OR do I dare the bastard to stay away from Kagome forever? Or can I maybe…_

_Please Review so I know how I'm doing. This is my second fanfic and I want to know if I should continue writing this or if its a dud. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!  
_


	6. Relationship breaker number 1

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last time:  
The bottle landed on no other than Kagome _and_ Inuyasha. _Do I dare Kagome to do something with me to make Inutrasha sick with envy? OR do I dare the bastard to stay away from Kagome forever? Or can I maybe…  
_

__

"Oi Kagome? How do you win this 'game'?" Kouga asked Kagome innocently.

She stared at him, "Um, no one really wins, Kouga. Its just a fun way to make your friends squirm." She smiled brightly making Kouga's heart warm up inside nodding his head in assent.

"Alright Inubaka…" Kouga wickedly smirked, " truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" _Ha…doesn't matter what you pick muttface, either way your gonna look like an asshole in front of my woman. Just do what I want and take the bait mutt…_

__"Keh, I pick," Inuyasha turned a cocky glare over to the overconfident wolf, and then faltered with his response. _What's with that shit eating grin? That can't be good…_

_Come on mutt, pick…  
_

__

Hell that wolf wants me to pick dare…no fuckin way I'm gonna pick promise to repeat…shit I guess…

_DAMN IT pick…  
_

__

"Truth" Inuyasha growled. Everyone but two looked to Kouga wondering what Inuyasha's question would be while Kagome was busy trying to calm Inuyasha's fluctuating aura down. _Relax…its just a game. Everyone is getting along so well, nothing has…  
_

__

"So who do you think your _true_ mate is mutt?"

Everything went still. Minds went blank, hearts grew numb, two souls bleed in agony.

Kagome's heart screamed for Inuyasha to say he loved her. Her heart begged for her name to be called, not listening to the tiny voice saying that his answer may not be the one she wanted to hear.

Inuyasha's soul was being torn apart from the inside. His guilt from Kikyo's death and being unable to deny what he felt for his first love. He couldn't deny what his human heart said to him. _You can't forget about Kikyo. She died twice to save you. I love Kagome too, but the wolf is questioning my previous devotion. We did love her at one point...didn't we? _While he couldn't ignore his demon heart nor could he deny the chemistry and love for Kagome. _Can I truly denounce my feelings for the woman who means the world to me, all for a stupid game? I can't say I love you Kagome and hey by the way your my mate in front of all these people! I am not a people person dammit!_

__

His ears swiveled hearing Kagome's soft-spoken question, "What do you mean true mate? Is there a difference between a normal mate and a true mate?"

Kouga's eyes softened for a brief moment, before mischievously gleaming, "A true mate is what _we_ are destined to be mate…" Kouga's smile grew wider displaying his razor sharp canines, "you humans describe it as your soul mate, true love conquers all kinda stuff. To a demon, anyone other than their true mate would basically be a bed warmer, if ya know what I mean, while waiting," cough cough "pining," Kouga subtly added, "for his or her true mate or after _his_ true mate is dead." Nobody missed the inflection in his voice as they anxiously awaited his answer.

"That dead priestess for example, I mean she was a disgusting monster but hey everyone has a mate somewhere right? Honestly I think she deserved what she got in the end..." Kouga continued on glancing at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

_Shut the hell up wolf...Kikyo didn't deserve to die like that..._

"I mean really who could ever love some like that...So who's your mate? Tell them...tell...really feel muttface..."

Kagome squeezed her eyes, holding back the impending tears, _please Inuyasha…  
_

__

"Come on mutt! We haven't got all day, who the hell do ya think…," Kouga screamed in his face with poor Kagome squished in the middle huddling closer to Inuyasha taking comfort in his presence; reassuring her that he cared, maybe even loved her, as much as she loved him.

"Keh, of course its Kikyo…always has been always will be!" Inuyasha yelled back, rising to Kouga's jeering not realizing the extent of what he just declared, even as the young girl in his arms started trembling.

"Why the hell would you even ask such a stupid fucking question? You dare to question my feelings for Kikyo? I should skin your skinny little…" He looked down at the quivering mass in his arms. "Ka….ah," Kagome stared at him head on with a vacant expression on her face. "I…think…I'm going to go for a quick walk. Excuse me." Kagome stumbled to her feet as she struggled to keep her calm façade, if only until she could reach the path away from camp, "And please, I want to be _alone_."

The campsite was silence, leaving their thoughts to occupy them as they all looked in the direction of the girl that they all viewed as family…

_Inuyasha I'm gonna skin you alive for hurting my sister!_

_Why do you deny what you know to be true Inuyasha?  
_

__

I guess there is a way to win after all; to bad you just lost mutt face

_Kagome…I'm so sorry…but I didn't mean it...  
_

__

Author's Note:

I just had to bring the angst into the story, but don't worry the laughs and the game is FAR from over. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I really appreciate it! Thank you!


	7. American fighting style

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last time:

_Kagome…I'm so sorry…_

I always knew he would never feel the same way about me, but… we just seemed…and I thought, Kagome walked through the forest as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She never noticed the sticks leaving bright red marks all over her legs and arms as she wove her way through a particularly patchy area.

_Maybe I'll go back to my time, convert to Christianity, and become a nun! Yea I hear they have excellent retirement plans,_ she thought sarcastically. _Or maybe…its time to give Kouga a chance, definately not Hojo though, blech! He's so…vanilla, boring, lame…I mean how exciting could a guy named Hojo be, there are too many ways to make fun of that name too: Hobo, Hoko, Homo…dang that would SUCK! Ok, good job Kagome, way to distract yourself from the excruciating pain in your chest. Now what mean names rhyme with Souta? 'Cause when I get back I have a feeling I'm gonna be in a mean sista. Man I'm wiped out, I need to sit down and catch my breath…_

She ran over to a huge rock noticing a waterfall, _hmph I can't believe that jerk made me jump in bare naked, doesn't he know how cold that water is!_ She shook her head in anger as a vein popped out of her forehead. _He's so inconsiderate and a jerk and…apparently made up his mind about what he wants._ She sighed in defeat, _I always knew that he loved her, but I had hoped that he had maybe grew some feelings for me, beyond friendship. I wonder if he even thinks of me as a friend._

**Flashback**

His ears swiveled hearing Kagome's soft-spoken question, "What do you mean true mate? Is there a difference between a normal mate and a true mate?"  
Kouga's eyes softened for a brief moment, before mischievously gleaming, "A true mate is what _we_ are destined to be mate…" Kouga's smile grew wider displaying his razor sharp canines, "you humans describe it as your soul mate, true love conquers all kinda stuff. To a demon, anyone other than their true mate would be someone who warms their bed while waiting for his or her true mate or after _his_ true mate is dead." Nobody missed the inflection in his voice as they anxiously awaited his answer.

Inuyasha continued staring into the direction Kagome had left about an hour ago, _She's been gone for a long time…_

"Hey mutt face, at least my woman can move on and you admit who truly is the better man for her. Honestly, like a half breed like you could ever compare to a full fledged wolf prince haaaaahaaaaaa!" Kouga boasted, chest puffed out, fist pumped out in victory, only to notice his conversation wasn't going the way he planned. _He's supposed to shout back, 'Wolf shit she's not your woman' so I can assert my claim on my woman more effectively. What's he playin' at?_

"You know its only a matter of time now…" Kouga continued nonchalantly, glancing at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. _Why isn't he saying anything? Move, shout, bark, just acknowledge my victory like a man!_ "We will have a strong pup by the end of the spring," Kouga continued in a confident voice, noticing a menacing growl vibrate from Inuyasha's chest, _there we go_, "We will have a den filled to the brim, she'll be the perfect mate: loyal, obedient, submissive…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain; _I gave up my claim, damn demon law! If I can get her to come back with me though and have her_ appear _as though she accepted me as her mate, then I wouldn't have to tell her the truth about the whole mate situation and Kouga will finally shut the FUCK up about that FUCKED up daydream with MY woman and like hell she's FUCKING obedient. She'd have him whipped in a fucking day. Damn, maybe I do swear a lot…keh that woman's fucking with my head._

He stood up, "You can yap all you want wolf shit…but I'll make a little deal with you…"

Kouga's ears perked up, "What I think the game is over? You know after you crushed my woman's spirit and what not. What can you possibly offer me?"

"If I can get Kagome to come back with me _alone_ and _willingly_, then demon law be screwed and I can claim her again."

Kouga sneered, "First of all you never had her, and if you lose mutt? What do I get if you don't-and of course you won't-succeed? There is only one thing I want…" Kouga stared dead into his eyes. "I want you to make her despise you, to prove that you couldn't compare to me, and have her run right into my arms."

Inuyasha froze, _I know I hurt her, but can I truly make her…hate me?_ "Keh you underestimate me," _but this time…should I go through with this bet? Damn it I made the bet too, and I can't raise my stakes any higher or else he won't agree. He's such a fucking coward._ "I'll accept these rules, do you Kouga of the Wolf Tribe agree to the conditions? I bring her back willingly and no one else can be anywhere near us."

"She hates you already so sure, you got yourself a deal," Kouga smirked. _I just love it when I win._

Hang on Kagome, I'm going to make things right. I know I lied but I swear its going to be better soon. I promise, he winced, _and you know I keep my promises._ He remembered telling Kagome about his vow to Kikyo. He shoke his head, _no more._

***********************************************************************

_A true mate huh? Inuyasha never lies to me, in fact he's just a tad…brutally freakin honest,_ Kagome sighed. _Maybe I'll just go home and try and seal the well; then again I'm not as strong as Kikyo. I probably couldn't even…what was that? Damn where's my bow and arrow when I need it? What was that thing we did in gym class? I think it was that American form of fighting style? Shoot I wished I had paid more attention to my English lessons and teacher! Wait! I remember…_

"Stay away! I learned from a fighting master known as Billy Blanks! That's right…I know TAE BO! UPPER CUTS!" Kagome screamed, as she flailed her arms everywhere. "OK get ready for DOUBLE TIME GOOOO! Wait…is anyone there?" She turned to the bushes, "Hello? Demon? Bunny? Squirrels? ANYONE?" She stomped her foot, "So I was just kickin and punching the air for nothing?" She muttered looking at the ground... before she raised her head as she screamed to the heavens, "YOU THINK YOUR SOOOO FUNNY HUH? IS IT LETS MESS WITH KAGOME'S SANITY DAY? Everyone's out to get me, I swear one of you people have a wicked sense of humor. I swear if it starts raining I'm gonna whip your….AAAHHHH! INUYAAASHAAAAA!"

He looked at her with panicked eyes, "WHAT'S GOING ON WENCH? Where's the demon?" He pulled out Tetsusaiga preparing for battle.

She looked at him like he suddenly sprouted a second head…"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"

Inuyasha gulped, _shit, now what?_

Author's Note:

Haa I can't wait until the game starts again cause I have many different ideas for our modest sweet Kouga, innocent Miroku and many _many_ things planned for our fav couple. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I really appreciate it! Thank you!


	8. Broken

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last time:

_She looked at him like he suddenly sprouted a second head…"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"  
Inuyasha gulped,_ shit, now what?

Kagome continued to glare at Inuyasha as he moved to get closer. _I swear is it too much to ask for some alone time. Ugh, I understand he loves Kikyo and that I have no right to be mad at him, but I think I have the right to sit and mope about the situation._"Hmph…" Kagome stood up with fire in her eyes. "Inuyasha, go back to camp right now, I'm just not in the mood to deal with you right now." She turned her head to the side, each word slowly getting lower, her voice deflated in the end.

Inuyasha turned to stare at her, _she looks so…broken_. His ears drooped, thinking about the unintentional lie. _I swear Kagome it's always been you as my true mate, Kouga tricked me._

"Kagome, please just come back with me it's not safe out here," Inuyasha internally shouted with glee, _of course she'll come back with me, now I just have to convince her even more._ "I know that wolf-shit pissed you off," he continued with his eyes closed not noticing her posture stiffening, "but if something happens to you, then you know that the perv, the kit, and Sango will never leave me alone. They always worry about you ya know, I mean you always get kidnapped so it's just smart to stay with the pack," Inuyasha stated, _ha I'm a genius. She may be pissed at me, but she's smart enough to know that if a demon came it would snap her like a twig. I saw those "moves," and I dunno who Billy Blanks is, but he sure can't fight worth shit if that's how he fights during combat. And she would never upset Shippo or Sango, maybe Miroku but definitely not the two of them._

He turned his back to her, offering her his back to ride on, letting a smile break on his face when he heard her move towards him, _that's it, now I can claim…_ However, he didn't feel her comforting presence on his back, yet he felt her standing not 3 feet away from his body. He opened his eyes, as he turned his head to watch her. Her head was facing downward, unable to meet his gaze which struck him as odd. "Come on wench, let's go finish that game. I'll even catch some fish if you're still hungry," Inuyasha said in his usual cocky tone. _Why is she just standing there? Come on wench…you have to come with me now or else…come on…please Kagome. Guess I'll have to pull out the big guns,_"I'll tell ya what, we go back to camp and we'll go back to the village and take a break. You can go home for a whole day, ready to go now wench?" Kagome remained still, only a fractional clench in her fists which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He started sweating, growing desperate, "Hey come on Kagome, don't let what that bastard say get to you, he's making shit up. You're not really his true mate, it's just not possible."

Kagome finally looked up, Inuyasha finally seeing the damage done to his best friend, his love, and what made everything worse was the fact that he could only blame himself…and Kouga. Her eyes watery, eyebrows clenched with withheld emotion: angst, desperation, anger, and…revulsion?

She whispered, "How…how is it not possible Inuyasha?" The look she pinned him with would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Is it so hard to believe that someone would truly love someone as ugly and unworthy as I am? Is it not possible for someone to not treat me as a worthless being, who apparently is unable to even walk by myself without some unknown creature attacking me? Why can't he be my mate? Obviously we already know you have one, so why don't you just leave me alone got it?" Kagome screamed, as birds flew out of the trees, clearing the area. No sound was sprouted from the trees; no noise was heard, besides the Kagome's harsh breathing. She whispered, "is it so hard to believe that someone could love me for me, and not just a copy. I won't be a replacement Inuyasha."

He looked up, appeared stricken, "You've never been a replacement for anyone Kagome."

She faced him head on, "You continue to lie right to my face, you've told me millions of times I couldn't compare to Kikyo. Of course I couldn't she's the perfect woman right? I mean she's probably the strongest miko on the planet, she's gorgeous, brilliant, and hey, she's obviously your true mate. So what is their not to replace? Oh right, the fact that her body's made out of clay. She's probably not that warm and soft either," Kagome sauntered up to him, stopping right before him, "I'm no one's bed warmer, I'm no one's replacement, and if you can't get this through your thick skull I'll say it again…I am Ka-Go-Me, so if you want me in your life you to give me space."

He gulped, "what do you mean by space?" _and I know you're not his true mate cause your mine wench!_

She never looked away from his eyes, "no more carrying me, no more holding hands or sitting on your lap, no more acting like a child around Kouga, and finally," she looked away, "your not allowed to follow me back to my time anymore." She looked out into the distance; _it hurts to much to look at you. I need a place without you, I need to move on because if your there, then I won't be able to focus on anyone but you. I'll start distancing myself away from you now and maybe one day, you truly will be only my friend. Right now, you're so much more to me._

He continued raking his eyes over her body, taking in her stance, _she looks so sad. There is no way I can't not touch her, she doesn't even sound like she wants me near her._ "Aren't you being a bit extreme Kagome?" he tried to joke, yet inside his heart felt ready to burst, _there aint nothing funny about this._

She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes, "It's the same way I treat Miroku, we are _only_friends after all. You don't see me sitting on Miroku's lap or anything, its inappropriate."

"You were fine a bit ago, I didn't hear you complaining…well much anyway," _damn Kagome, please just let this go…I need to touch you, to be near you, you can't get away from me. I won't let you._

She sighed, "I won't go back with you if you don't agree Inuyasha."

_Damn, what do I do, either I agree and she'll return willingly but she's basically making me give up any claim on her anyway. Or I don't agree and just grab her and run for the hills, but then I'll have to make her_ **hate** _me, and watch her run right into Kouga's arms._

"Inuyasha, is it a yes or no? It's not a very difficult question?"

_Damn it wench…you have no idea what you're talking about, but the answer is obvious of course._ "Fine wench I'll agree, on one condition, no blocking me out. If you're going to treat me like that monk then ya still have to talk to me about things alright?" _If I can just convince her to stay in her life as someone she can trust, then I can use that._

She looked at him on the sly, _why the hell does he care? For how many years have I sat him to the ground cause he wouldn't talk to me? NOW he wants me to have a conversation with him? RIIIIGHT._She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess…"

Inuyasha nodded before saying weakly, "I won't carry you or bug Kouga anymore…" He turned his head away. Kagome cleared her throat, "And…I won't…touch you…," she cleared her throat louder, "or go into the well okay. Can we leave now?"

She nodded, "Yea lets head back." He bent down indicated for her to get on his back, "Can I carry you back this one last time, it'll take forever with how far you walked out here," not mentioning that Kagome overlooked a shortcut which could easily lead back to camp. _I need Kouga to believe that she still wants to be with me, if she's on my back like normal and a little steamed at me then everything will look normal._

_Would it hurt to have one more ride? I'm going to miss it so much, but…_ "I'll walk, I noticed a pathway when I was looking for the 'demon'," she looked at him wryly, "and it should lead right back to camp." She started walking, "But feel free to go ahead of me, I wouldn't mind some time to myself." She walked ahead fighting back her tears, _no use prolonging the inevitable, if I had one more ride I would never let him go._

_Kagome…you may not want me to touch you now, but I promise koi by the end of the night you'll be mine._ He looked up to the sky, eyes vulnerable, pleading for help, _I need her…I love her more than I ever loved Kikyo._ His eyes widened, as he looked at his claws, _well I'll be damned._ He flew through the trees watching her from the branches. _Keh, right as if I will ever let you go koi._He thought of Kouga and he smiled a look so evil, it would put Naraku to shame.

_By the end of tonight Kagome's gonna see what kind of scum bag you are wolf shit…_

_And she'll also be mine…for good._

Sorry that took me so long, but life gets in the way sometimes. Please review! I would really appreciate it!


	9. I challenge you

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last Time:

_He flew through the trees watching her from the branches._ Keh, right as if I will ever let you go koi_**.**_** He thought of Kouga and he smiled a look so evil, it would put Naraku to shame.  
**By the end of tonight Kagome's gonna see what kind of scum bag you are wolf shit…  
And she'll also be mine…for good.

Kagome walked on, dodging random branches and obstacles along the pathway, _darn it, if I knew this would be so difficult I would have just sucked it up and ridden on Inuyasha's back. Maybe it may seem a bit over the top, but its not as though I have Miroku carry me around everywhere. Miroku can't go down the well either and we get along just peachy._ She sighed; _maybe I'll try to see more in Kouga._

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked in a mild tone, knowing with his enhanced hearing she wouldn't have to shout up to the tree tops, "you know I'm not upset about what Kouga had said." Inuyasha stopped, startled by her statement. They both stopped, one standing on the ground, the other crouched on a tree branch. They both waited for the other to say something to break the silence.

Kagome continued, "He only was playing the game, there was no need to be upset with him, and I'm not upset with you." _Liar, liar pants on fire,_ Kagome's mind whispered sounding remarkably like Miroku. She shook her head as if trying to clear his voice from her head; _you know he wants you too. Why deny what the heart wants? Try showing more leg, I personally…_

GAAAAAHH! Get outta my head you pervert!

"Kagome, you don't understand. He was trying to keep us away from each other, cause he knows you're my ma...," he froze, _it would be the perfect time to come clean with everything. Right now, come on just tell her. No, I have to stick to my plan._ He dropped from the tree branch, gracefully landing right in front of her. He lifted her face, meeting her deep brown eyes, _her body language says she's mad, and I know you don't understand what's going on in my head._ He grabbed both of her hands, wrapping his larger ones around them, covering them up completely, _but somewhere you have to know how much you mean to me. You just wouldn't have stayed with me this long if there was nothing there._ "You are my best friend, the one person in the whole world I can trust," his eyes burning into her own. _I can't look away,_ Kagome thought dazed. "I lied to you earlier, and I have something important to tell you," he started swallowing a lump in his throat.

Kagome's breath hitched _what now? I don't think I can deal with anything else now._

"…and….doesn't think that…"

_What if he's going to finally leave me for Kikyo? What if he's going to give up on me now that I told him I wouldn't be his woman on the side? What if he tells me to just stay on my side of the well? Would that be for the best? GRRRRRR men cause me nothing but grief, that nun plan gets better and better every second._

"…worry, I'll explain everything later tonight," Inuyasha stopped with a serious look on his face. He expected her to look at him with confused eyes, not a did-you-say-something face. _What the hell? I just pour my heart out and she's not even listening to me?_

"Were you even listening to me wench?"

That snapped Kagome out of her daze, "Well excuse me dog-boy, but its not as though you even listen to anyone yourself! Just because you don't think, don't take it out on the people who do use their brain!"

He growled, not wanting to anger her, then looked noticing how close they were to camp, then looking back into her eyes. _This is actually kind of…a relief._ He smirked, "Bitch…"

Hell rose from her eyes, "What have I said about that word!"

He leaned against a tree scratching behind his ear looking up as if the sky was the most interesting thing around him, "Bitch".

"BAKA!"

" ;Bitch…"

"ASS!"

" Bitch…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" Kagome screamed, not knowing that everyone from camp could hear their little spat. Miroku grinned, "Ah, looks like Inuyasha found Lady Kagome. Isn't that wonderful Kouga? They should be back shortly by the sound of their voice." Kouga crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the monk. Miroku closed his eyes in contentment.

_Just don't do anything stupid Inuyasha…_

"Bitch…" He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, loving how her face was flushed from anger. _Didn't know she could turn that shade of red? Wonder how low that blush goes to?_

"IDIOT!"

He grabbed her hands again, covering them with his hands again; he brought her finger tips to his mouth lightly nipping them, "my bitch…"

She blushed, _did he just bite me? He called me a bitch, but he made it sound so sweet. How does that work?_

"Let's go back, Kagome," he said with a rough voice. _Later, we'll finish this later Kagome. We'll finish the game, I'll get rid of Kouga, and then when I get you alone…_ he tugged on her hand pulling her towards the clearing. She ripped her hand away when she came out of her stupor, he watched her go to Sango, watched as she reassured everyone that she only needed some alone time. _When I get you alone… we'll have a little game of our own._

Inuyasha turned to Kouga with gloating eyes, challenging him. Kouga snorted as he nodded, accepting the terms of their bet. _So he can_ try _to claim her, nothing will change._ They both turned to Kagome when they saw her laughing.

"MIROKU you filthy pervert! GET A CLUE WILL YOU!"

"But Sango I merely suggested that she show a little more leg!"

BAM!

Kagome leaned over an unconscious Miroku, "Aw Sango you really shouldn't have done that, that was the last frying pan I had."

Sango held the pan in her hand, "I'm sorry Kagome, it was the closest thing to me at the time." Kagome nodded solemnly, "I forgive you Sango," she said as they hugged. Miroku stood on shaky feet, _so she'll apologize for denting a pan but she nearly puts me in a coma and all I get is a he deserved it? I feel the love; I don't think I'll ever understand women._

Kouga and Inuyasha continued their stare down, and starting growling lowly.

_So you can claim her now, doesn't change anything she'll be mine in the end mutt._

You wish, she's always been mine why don't you run away with your tail between your legs wolf shit.

Kouga snarled, grabbing everyone's attention finally noticing the tension growing from the two canine demons.

Inuyasha snapped back, before growling once again, _I have one last bet for you, if your man enough to accept._

Kouga smirked but growled back, _go on…_

I challenge you for Kagome Higurashi. The winner gets their shot with Kagome, the loser fades into the background. No coming around, no more grabbing her hands, you _disappear._

Kouga smirked, _fine, you may have done the impossible and had her come back. Believe it or not though, I heard everything she told you. She doesn't want you to touch her mutt, she wants you to be nice to me, and this will be my greatest victory yet. I agree to your challenge._

The group watched the two demons nod their heads simultaneously, _what the heck?_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with determined eyes, "Let's get back to the game bitch." She stared at him, _he said it like a term of endearment again._ He walked up to her whispering in her ear, "You have to finish what you started," he stated as he breathed a little harsher than before, "and we always finish the things we start."

Kagome blushed thinking about their argument just outside the clearing, remembering the feel of his fangs against her fingertips. She shifted her body, feeling warmer than just a few minutes ago. _I'm mad at him, he's just a friend, just a really smokin hot friend whom I'm desperately in love with…I'm screwed._

He turned to Kouga, smiling with false sincerity, "Come on Kouga, aren't you going to play this time? You wouldn't want to miss all the fun right?," _I already know she's going to be mine, I saw it in her eyes._

Mutt underestimates me.

She wants me, accepted my claim, and she remained submissive during the initiation of the challenge. I saw her tilt her head slightly, exposing her neck to me. She responded as my mate. He growled low again, watching with satisfaction when she slightly exposed her neck.

He sat in his previous spot, patting the ground next to him looking at Kagome, "I believe it's my turn."

Everyone slowly returned to their designated spots, watching with anxious eyes, not at the bottle spinning round and round, but at the evil glint in his eyes.

_Just what I needed…_

Inuyasha smirked, _I can use this…_

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

Alright, I'll try to update in the next couple of weeks, but I'm definitely finishing this story. Who do you think is Inuyasha's victim? = ) Please review! I would really appreciate it!


	10. Kiss me

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

_This could either work in my favor…or could completely blow up in my face,_ Inuyasha thought as he put on his famous smirk. "Sango… truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

Everyone looked at him in shock figuring he would choose Kouga. Then they turned their gaze to Sango with eager expressions. "Well I guess I pick pro…" Sango paused looking from Kouga to Kagome, _what is he thinking about?_ She continued to silently assess the situation in front of her wondering what he had planned until he saw him lip: _Choose dare…I'll owe ya one!_

Sango was hard pressed not to laugh at his wide eyed expression, his ears flat against his head, _what is that bone head planning? Well, he keeps looking at Kagome so maybe it won't be so horrible._

"Alright I pick dare," Sango sighed watching Inuyasha's face beam.

"Sango I dare you to kiss me on the lips for 10 tick marks," Inuyasha looked at the watch as Kagome prayed that meant seconds before coming to terms with his dare. _HE DIDN'T! Is Kikyo not enough for him anymore? He's got to have Sango too? Why I outta club him in the head! No…he will suffer a painful slow death. He freakin KNOWS how I feel about him in a roundabout way._ She looked at Sango silently pleading, _please don't do this Sango. DECLINE DECLINE! Please, why would u do this to me… you know I love him…game or no game I wouldn't cross that line with you._

Kagome watched with a heavy heart as Sango's lips met with Inuyasha's, her heart whispering one word, _why?_

Kouga watched the scene unfold with mixed emotions: satisfaction, confusion, and fear.

He first took the situation to mean that Inutrasha had finally realized the true victor over his womans heart by watching the mutt attempt to take anothers mate. This would of course, make him dishonorable in his woman's eyes. Then recalling their previous "conversation" so to speak that idea didn't seem likely. He remembered all of the mutt's pack watching their canine conversation with perplexed expressions. Canines express challenges, threats, and important interactions through growls, barks, snaps, and whatever the hell else we do. His eyes darkened remembering Kagome baring her neck to the mutt, _like hell she would really submit to that mutt._

And finally, Kouga smelt an assailment of unsettling emotions from his woman: depression, desperation, longing, anger, confusion, and betrayal. Kouga turned fearful eyes to Kagome, _why in the hell would she feel so strongly? Its just a stupid game and she doesn't want him anyway?_ He growled watching as Inuyasha smirked at Kouga confidently.

_Keh, Inuyasha 1 Kouga 0, think you can keep up with me wolf shit?_

Kouga snapped at him dragging Kagome out of her bleak thoughts, _what is he doing?_

"KOUGA! What are you doing? Did you just try to bite Inuyasha? He didn't do anything…," she paused, "well he didn't do anything to you so why are you acting like this?" She got up to stand between them. She didn't see a smug Inuyasha behind her silently goading her wolf companion by staring at her ass and looking back at him with a very happy expression.

"Grrrrrrr….I'll kill you MUTT! No one looks at my woman but me ya got that!" Kouga screamed over Kagome's shoulder not sensing the fury in her aura or seeing the fire blazing in her eyes. "A woman like her should never be around trash like you anyway half breed scum who should have been drowned at birth. That's what I would have done the second you drew your first disgusting breath!" He looked down to Kagome watching her aura flare like wild fire. "Kagome, I'm sorry did you wanna yell at him too?"

"You got some nerve Kouga... Inuyasha is the best of both worlds and your calling him a waste of air!" She all but screamed in his face. Inuyasha smiled genuinely loving her all the more, while at the same time trying inconspiculously to get the taste of Sango out of his mouth, _I wish I would have dared Kagome to kiss me but she wouldn't have wanted that right now. I had to make that wolf shit see how much she wants me. I know Miroku is pissed but I think Sango winked at him or whatever. He can never stay mad at her for long. Well better get back to the show._ He saw her taking deep breaths, _damn she's pissed what the hell did I miss?_

"Kouga," she started, "not that this would ever happen but what if I had your children? Would you drown them too since they would be hanyous?" She closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart, _calm down not good for the blood pressure._

Kouga snorted, "Well of course I would Kagome, you didn't think I would breed with you right. Sure we'll be together in EVERY sense of the word," he waggled his brows overlooking the interesting shade of green she was slowly turning, "but I would never have a half breed heir."

"...Kagome...?"

br A worried face...

Righteous anger...

A mental happy dance... _busted as the bastard that you are Kouga..._

"Well Kouga, I guess it's a good thing I never liked you like that then," Kagome looked up with fierce eyes, "The sad thing about this is that I thought you were all talk but saying something as cruel and heartless as to murdering your own children if they were born hanyou, not to mention other innocent hanyous, that really says something about your character Kouga. I thought you were a good friend but maybe I'm wrong there too. You seriously thought that I would stay with you as your little woman? Just their for cleaning, cooking, and hey if ya wanna a quick roll in the hay then hey ya have me. No thanks Kouga, I swear if you even hint one more time about me becoming your mate or if i even hear one more deragatory term slip past your lips about Inuyasha or any other hanyou, I won't hold Inuyasha back from fighting you. I'm NO ONE'S woman, got that." Kagome finished proudly staring the cowering wolf down.

_Damn mutt face messed up my plan! What the hell is wrong with Kagome she's not in her bleeding time right now so its not that... it can't be what I said. I was just speaking the truth. Half breeds are disgusting, filthy creatures which taint the blood of nobles. How can I make her understand?_

You lost Kouga a push or two more and she won't even be able to stand being anywhere near you.

Sango apologized over and over to Kagome, "I swear it was just a dare!"

Miroku sighed, _when will I get a turn, I feel so left out?_

Sorry it took so long, I've been without my laptop for four months. It has been perhaps the worst experience of my life lol not really but it still was very sad and unpleasant. Please review! I would really appreciate it!


	11. Water buffalo

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last Time:  
_Damn mutt face messed up my plan! What the hell is wrong with Kagome she's not in her bleeding time right now so its not that... it can't be what I said. I was just speaking the truth. Half breeds are disgusting, filthy creatures which taint the blood of nobles. How can I make her understand?You lost Kouga a push or two more and she won't even be able to stand being anywhere near you._Sango apologized over and over to Kagome, "I swear it was just a dare!"Miroku sighed, _when will I get a turn, I feel so left out?_

Sango glanced at the crestfallen miko praying that her "sister" wouldn't blame her for the hanyou's brazen dare. I _swear I thought he was gonna have me mess with Miroku or something._ She closed her eyes and sighed, then reached for the bottle. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Miroku squirming, _you should be squirming monk. If I get you here I'm gonna make you pay for all your past, present, and future perverted transgressions._

With a flame of redemption in her eyes she began to spin the bottle. Everyone's eyes watching it spin only to land on the one and only…

She sighed, "Kouga, truth dare…ya know it all. So just pick one."

Kouga looked at the strong woman with distaste. _Never understood why that monk likes the slayer so much. My woman may be strong but she isn't masculine like this bitch. Well, she's no threat to me, its not like she wants Kagome for herself… oh but that would be a sight to see._

Everyone stared at the dazed look on the wolf's face. The group continued to watch, wondering what the unwanted guest was thinking about to cause such an outrageously loony appearance.

_Kagome flicking her tongue across the slayers breasts…Kagome face twisted in pleasure as the slayer sucked in her juices…Kagome's long legs wrapped around the slayers waist, grinding their…_

"WOLF SHIT! STOP DROOLING AND CHOOSE!" Inuyasha screamed after smelling the wolf's…excitement. Inuyasha had seen the gleam in the wolf's eyes as he stared at Kagome just before he went off into _la-la_ land.

Kouga growled unhappy with his pleasant thoughts disturbed by the his arch nemesis…in love at least. "FINE! Promise to repeat, are ya happy now mutt," Kouga snorted, ignorant to the death glare Kagome sent his way when he called her Inuyasha a mutt. The "mutt" however had seen the glare and a contented smile reached his face. _She's always stood up for me, even back when I thought I wasn't worth shit._ Inuyasha's eyes darkened from an amber color to a burning, liquid gold, _and later…hopefully we can get away and see if she will accept me…ALL of me. Maybe we can play this game again, when we are all alone._

He looked to find his rival a pale white color. He laughed out loud hearing what Kouga had to repeat out loud.

"I, Kouga, am a pretty little girl. I like skipping in the flowers, and singing to the trees." Sango said with a huge smile on her face watching his jaw drop to the ground. Sango inwardly rolled her eyes, _oh please, its not the worst thing I could make him say. I could have made him say something much worse like…_ Sango gasped her eyes going wide. She watched Kouga yelling about how bitches should respect the alphas in the group and blah blah he wasn't going to say anything that wasn't true. _What a load of crap, but if I can change his mind, maybe Kagome can forgive the whole stupid kissing dare thing._

"If you even think I'm gonna say that I prance through the flowers like a prissy…"

"Kouga, if you don't want to say that, then I can change it to something else if ya want," Sango said slowly, trying to keep any hint of mischief out of her voice. Kouga looked at her with shining eyes, _maybe this bitch aint to bad after all._ Though to the people who have traveled with Sango knew when a storm was brewing in her cocoa brown eyes. Miroku sighed, _ahhhh that's my girl. She looks like a leader, a strong, dominant woman. A strong, leggy, dominant, sexy, adorable, tease of a woman,_ he eyed her bottom with purpose. _SOMEBODY DARE ME TO GRAB HER! PLEEEEASEEE!_

"Yea, slayer, change my phrase so I won't have to sound like a pansy," Kouga arrogantly looked to the fuming women. Kagome was turning an interesting shade of red as she heard the once friendly, pushy "suitor," now Kagome was seriously thinking of letting Inuyasha go at Kouga. _Nah, I don't want him to KILL Kouga…just chase him away._ Suddenly the thought of Inuyasha barking and chasing Kouga up a tree popped into her head giving her the sudden urge to bust up laughing. She then turned to the woman she thought of as a sister wondering what she was planning.

Sango said very slowly, "I, Kouga, will no longer touch Kagome without her permission ever again." Everyone gaped, as they slowly turned to watch Kouga turning a pasty color once more, only this time his expression was tinted with fear. Then he watched with dread as her open her mouth to continue, "I will no longer touch Kagome's hands to say hello. I will no longer grab Kagome for any reason unless she tells me to, and I will no longer call Kagome 'my woman'."

Kouga's mouth flew open then closed giving him an almost comical appearance. Even Inuyasha had been shocked into silence. _Not that I'm not thrilled about this…but what would make her make such a drastic oath? What if she did that to me?_ He gasped, _what if that bottle had LANDED on me?_ He looked at Sango, _Note to self… do not pick dare, double dare, or promise to repeat with Sango._

Kagome looked at Sango as they shared a silent moment, remembering their conversation in the hotsprings a while back.

*Flashback*

Kagome lowered herself into the steamy water with a loud sigh. Both of the women appeared in deep thought until a rush of water splashed on their faces. They watched as a happy fox-demon hummed a song that his favorite miko taught him, as he splashed around in his water tube.

Shippo:

_Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow_

O where'd he get this I don't know

Everybody's got a water buffalo. WOOOOOOOOOO

The girls looked each other in the eyes and started busting up laughing. Sango wiped a tear from her eyes, "Oh Kagome, what song did you teach him this time?"

Kagome chuckled, "It's a Silly Songs with Larry song on this American show called Veggietales. My cousin bought our family a version in Japanese and Souta used to watch them all the time…even though it's a Christian movie." Kagome had explained the idea of Christianity to her companion.

_Took my buffalo to the store, got his head stuck in the door_

Spilled some lima beans on the floor,

O everybody's got a…

Kagome sighed again drawing Sango's attention. "Kagome, what's been troubling you?"

"Well, last time Kouga touched me, he kind of traced his nails down my arm and it made me feel…" She turned away from Sango. Sango wondered if Kagome felt more for the wolf than they originally thought, "it made me feel…dirty…and not in a pleasant way. " Sango raised her eyebrow wanting her to elaborate. Kagome raised her eyes to Sango's, allowing her to see her desperate, pleading eyes. "He hugged me when Inuyasha was…away…I felt his…thingy!" Sango's eyes bulged out anime style as she fell into the hot springs. _Even Miroku hasn't tried that sort of lecherous behavior before! He touches but he doesn't allow himself to…_ "Then he told me…we would be together in _every way_ very soon. I know he's always saying that he would take me to his den after Naraku was defeated, but I didn't think he really meant it! Seriously, Sango I don't want him to touch me like that." Kagome's shoulders slumped, "I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha, plus its just icky thinking about Kouga like that." Her nose wrinkled, "I just can't see it." Silence blanketed the hot springs until…

_Everybody's got a baby kangaroo,_

Yours is pink but mine is blue

Shippo looked up at their red, bewildered faces, "Hey whats wrong with you two. Ya got some kind of fever?"

"BWAAAHAAAHAAAAA" both of the girls fell over in their laughter not noticing the confusion crossing over the poor kits face. Shippo snorted, "Women…"

*End of Flashback*

_Sango…_

"As if my woman would want me NOT to touch her! The idea of her not wanting me to touch her is ridiculous."

Sango smirked, "then if that's the case you have nothing to worry about. IF she wants you to touch her, then she'll tell you…if she doesn't want you to touch her, well…you'll cross that bridge WHEN it comes to it," she said using the futuristic saying. Kouga gave her a funny look, _what's a bridge and what does crossing it have to do with touching Kagome._ He gave Kagome a heated look and winked at her, "Well since this is pointless anyway I will make this oath to my beloved woman. I, Kouga, will no longer touch Kagome without her permission ever again. I will no longer touch Kagome's hands to say hello. I will no longer grab Kagome for any reason unless she tells me to, and I will no longer call Kagome 'my woman'." He turned to Kagome, "Now Kagome, tell your friend that you always want me to touch you."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, knowing that while she was frustrated with the wolf right now, and by the smell of her gratitude she was thankful to Sango for making him promise not to touch her. He growled but pushed the thought of him touching her to the side. Why would Kagome not want him touching her? She never had a problem before, he growled even louder. He shook his head, thinking about what Kagome would say to Kouga about his demand for her to accept his…touch. She may be pissed at him now, but she still considered Kouga as a friend and if Kouga played his cards right…

Inuyasha turned panic eyes to Kagome. _Don't do it Kagome, you say yes now then he'll do more than grab your hands. I can smell him, his fucking desire for you, don't say yes!_

"Kouga…I…"

_To be Continued  
_Please Review so I know how I'm doing. This is my second fanfic and I want to know if I should continue writing this or if its a dud. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


	12. Stages of grief

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat  
**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last Time:

_Sango smirked, "then if that's the case you have nothing to worry about. IF she wants you to touch her, then she'll tell you…if she doesn't want you to touch her, well…you'll cross that bridge WHEN it comes to it," she said using the futuristic saying. Kouga gave her a funny look,_ what's a bridge and what does crossing it have to do with touching Kagome_._ _He gave Kagome a heated look and winked at her, "Well since this is pointless anyway I will make this oath to my beloved woman. I, Kouga, will no longer touch Kagome without her permission ever again. I will no longer touch Kagome's hands to say hello. I will no longer grab Kagome for any reason unless she tells me to, and I will no longer call Kagome 'my woman'." He turned to Kagome, "Now Kagome, tell your friend that you always want me to touch you."_

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, knowing that while she was frustrated with the wolf right now, and by the smell of her gratitude she was thankful to Sango for making him promise not to touch her. He growled but pushed the thought of him touching her to the side. Why would Kagome not want him touching her? She never had a problem before, he growled even louder. He shook his head, thinking about what Kagome would say to Kouga about his demand for her to accept his…touch. She may be pissed at him now, but she still considered Kouga as a friend and if Kouga played his cards right…

Inuyasha turned panic eyes to Kagome. Don't do it Kagome, you say yes now then he'll do more than grab your hands. I can smell him, his fucking desire for you, don't say yes!

_"Kouga…I…"  
_

__"Kouga...I...I don't know what to tell you." Kagome looked at her lap while twiddling her fingers. "I mean if a demon is running right for me and your the only one that can push me out of the way then yea I wouldn't mind you grabbing me, but as far as grabbing my hands or hugging me in an..." she shivered, "unpleasant manner, then no, I really don't want you touching me."

Crickets chirping...Hirakutsu hitting pervert...and insane laughter permeated the air.

"HAHAAAHAHAA! See dog turd she does want me to touch her! MWAHAAHAAHAA! I WIN!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER YOU FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A WOLF! She said only if she's in a life or death situation she would want you to push her out of the way. So basically she would chose you putting your grubby mitts on her over death. Other than that keep your pathetic excuse for claws off of her!" Inuyasha screamed right in front of Kouga's face, _damn wolf...always knew he was dumber than a pile of rocks, but where in the hell would he assume Kagome would want him to touch her?_ His thoughts were answered.

Kouga sidled up next to Kagome, not touching her but whispered in her ear, "my touch would be anything but unpleasant." He licked his lips watching her shiver, misinterpreting it as lust.

_Ew EW EW EWWW EWWW EWWWWWWWWWWW...GROWDY!,_ Kagome shook her head trying to clear out Kouga's words. She closed her eyes and took ten deep breaths. _Okay, one...twooooooo...three...why can't he take a hint...fou...I mean really Ayame would...oh what is going on? I'm trying to freakin relaxm so I don't freakin put a freakin rosary on Kouga's freakin neck and sit both of those two morons to Hell!_ "HEY! What are you two...GUYS STOP IT! Inuyasha stop pulling Kouga's tail! Kouga stop biting Inuyasha's ears! YOU WILL NOT SHOVE THE TETSUSAIGA THERE! Guys...COME ON! Your both how old? Act your age!" Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango...please!" Sango winked as she pulled out a vile with an interesting shade of purple powder. Just before she threw it Kagome grabbed it out of her hand and walked up to the canine demons. "Inuyasha. Kouga." She tried not to laugh as they both paused in their fight. Kouga grabbing on to Inuyasha's legs while Inuyasha paused in mid punch to Kouga's head, his other hand on Kouga's tail trying to make him release his own legs. She shook her head and scolded them, "Honestly, you two are a bunch of morons. Will you both please refrain from your alpha, testosterone antics long enough to have a civil conversation?" They looked at each other, then back to each other, only to growl at each other for staring at Kagome.

_That mutt has no right to stare at MY Kagome!  
_

__

That wolfshit should die...Kagome's MY mate!

__They both started attacking, yelling simulataniously, "DON'T LOOK AT KAGOME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! SHE'S MINE!"

Kagome watched as the two rivals commenced their fight and was about to drop the vial before hearing their declaration. While hearing Kouga say she belonged to him was no surpise and was actually an irritating experience, hearing Inuyasha claim her as his own was a welcome but confusing experience. _I'm mad at him, he broke my heart, he...his mate is Kikyo, I'm just a replacement...a warm body_. She looked at him again with determined eyes, looks like another heart to heart talk is in order. With that extended her arm, closed her eyes and dropped the vial.

"I'm gonna rip your...WHAT THE HELL!"

_(I was gonna leave the chapter like that...but I thought about how mean that would be after such a long update ;-] Lets continue)_

__"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TALE MUTT FACE!" Kouga went to swipe at him with his claws before actually looking at his claws. "Why the FUCK am I HUMAN?" He made a show of sniffing around and rubbing his eyes, moaning about how they weren't working properly. Inuyasha on the other hand was blaming a very guilty miko.

"Oi! I know your pissed but you know I fucking hate turning human once a month! What was in that powder?" A very mortal Inuyasha paced pulling on his onyx hair.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I don't know what's in the powder. I got it from Sango to quiet you two down so we could play the game. I thought it would just knock you guys out or something. You know like those smelly smoke things Sango uses to eradicate lower level demons or ones with very sensitive noses like...um..." She stopped after seeing his death glare.

"Keh, fine wench, let's just get back to the game," He said walking past her as he muttered something about defending her honor. She turned to Kouga who was smelling the was making quite a spectle of himself. She grabbed his arm as she began to see Kouga fall into something she learned from her psychology class: the five stages of grief.

"Kouga, I don't know why your human but lets just sit around the fire and go back to the game. It'll get your mind off of...things," she coaxed wanting to get back to Sango so she could clear up this-situation.

Stage one: Denial

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, unlike that wimpy half breed. Can you believe he's a weakling? I mean how can he protect you with his inferior strength and senses."

Yup, definately denial. Didn't he just get done pulling on his nose to make sure it worked?

"Kouga, your kind of human too. I don't know how your human but you are," Kagome sighed pushing him to the group.

"Ah my dearest Kagome, I don't know what your talking about, but how could you possibly forget I'm the strongest FULL FLEDGED demon. Don't worry your pretty little head about the HUMAN over there."

_Okay, Kagome, don't get mad...despite the fact that you are also a human and have taken great offense to that statement. Just grin and bear it, big SMILE._

__All of a sudden...

"WHAT CURSE DID YOU INFLICT ME WITH YOU WANNA BE DEMON! I'm gonna rip your fucking head off and mount it above my den!"

Kagome put her hand on her forehead trying to alleviate the upcoming headache, and here is Stage two: Anger.

"Just cause your jealous of what me and Kagome share doesn't give you a right to fuck with my demon you bastard! I'm gonna snap your neck, break off your limbs and feed them to my pack!" he shouted in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha sat in his usual aloof stance as he looked in the fire waiting for the inane chattering to cease. He raised his head when he noticed Kagome sitting next to Sango whispering in her ear.

"Hey Sango, what did that powder do anyway? Why are me and the dip human?" Inuyasha inquired as Kouga growled as best he could in his human form. Sango sighed, "Well, its a magic powder and it affects _men_ in certain ways. For mortals it simply allows for their true feelings to come to surface, basically a truth powder. For half demons and demons it turns them into mortals allowing for their instincts to clear. Now you two should be able to control yourselves from killing each other, and if you can't it'll be easier for us to subdue you idiots." _Another perk of this potion is that it lets their human emotions come to the surface. For Kouga it'll be a tad more overwhelming since he has never had to deal with these type of emotions before, at least from a human perspective. For Inuyasha, he always opens up more when he's human. Now would be a good time to open up to Kagome without having his guard up. Also, they both won't be able to use their noses against Kagome anymore.  
_

__

"Okay slayer, I'll make you a deal. Change me back and I kill Naraku for you. You would probably get yourself killed anyway being just a mere mortal," Kouga nonchalantly offered.

Stage three: Bargaining.

"No deal Kouga, it'll wear off eventually, but the timing is different for everyone. It usually lasts longer on full demons." Sango pretended to yawn to cover up her smile. "So should we get back to the game? I believe its your turn Kagome." Kagome reached for the bottle and watched it spin. When it stopped she turned to ask, "Finally, okay Miroku pick your poisen, truth dare double dare promise to repeat?"

"I believe I will pick dare this time," Miroku stated with a hint of fear leaking into his voice. Kagome laughed, "Don't worry Miroku its nothing horrible, but I want this to be a dare between the two of us ok?" Miroku nodded his head quickly agreeing to these terms. _Could be worse right? Like to never be able to caress the beauty that is my luscious Sango's bottom. _He followed Kagome to the edge of the clearing with drool hanging off his chin.

"Is that allowed to have a secret dare?" Sango wondered out loud. As Kouga fell into a sullen state. _This is stupid, I hate being a puny human. Kagome will never want me now. Look at me, I can't even growl like a demon anymore. I just want to curl up in a ball and waste away. That bastard is gonna turn back to his weak self before me and steal my mate! _He felt tears well up in his eyes. _WHY AM I LEAKING?_

__"You got that Miroku? You have to do this for me or else I'll go insane!"

Miroku sighed, "It's going to have to be up to fate though. You see how rarely I got a turn. Why don't you just wait to dare this person yourself?"

"I have my reasons Miroku, please?" Kagome pleaded. Miroku nodded, "I'm always willing to help a lady in distress." He winked as he watched her laugh.

They began walking back to the group before Kouga stood up nodding his head. "Yes, yes, I understand..." He suddenly clapped his hands together. "I'll do it then!" He walked over to Kagome ignoring Inuyasha's warning glare. "Even if I'm human forever, would you please accept me as your mate? I'll stay with you forever and love you as much as I can in the pathetic form. So please become my mate!"

Kagome's eye twitched, _did he skip over depression or did I just miss it? Well, at least he's at Stage five: Acceptance._ "Sorry Kouga but I think we should just get back to the game. Miroku it's your turn!" Kouga watched as Kagome practically sprinted back to her spot. Miroku had spun the bottle watching it land on the one and only..."Inuyasha, truth dare...you know the rest."

Inuyasha knew better than to trust that pervert so he chose to play it safe, "Promise to repeat." He squinted, knowing that pervert he would probably either make him do something humilating in front of the wolf and Kagome or spill some horrible secret.

Miroku sighed, _sorry Kagome this turn I can't fulfill my dare this turn but it landed on the wrong person_.

"I Inuyasha..." Miroku started, pausing to make sure he would actually repeat after him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but repeated, "I Inuyasha..." Miroku stared at Inuyasha head on, "vow to kiss my true _love_ by the end of the night."

Everyone's eyes widened as Kouga's smile widened. _His weak human heart chose that dead women a long time ago, and is that part of him that loved that witch. Its his demon heart that loved Kagome and Kouga knew it. What will you do mutt face?_

__"His true love is dead Miroku..." Kagome whispered. Miroku continued staring into Inuyasha's eyes. "We'll see Kagome. Now come on Inuyasha, finish the words. I Inuyasha vow to kiss my true love by the end of the night."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bowed head, _she deserves to know anyway so its not really a problem. _"I Inuyasha vow to kiss my true love by the end of the night. Is that all monk? I thought it was gonna be a lot worse than that, maybe your losing your touch." Everyone but Kouga and Kagome laughed. Kouga sat smug with the thought of Inuyasha dismissing Kagome at the end of the night cause he knew as well as any other that if nothing else the mutt was true to his word. Kagome sat feeling the grief override her heart. It was hard enough hearing Kikyo being Inuyasha's true mate wasn't hard enough, now hearing the reminder that Kikyo was and will always be his true love...it was heartwrenching. _I don't understand what being a mate is to a demon, but I know that I've always wanted to be the only one he truly loved with all his heart. Of course I knew that Kikyo would hold his heart but I hoped._ She heard Inuyasha dare someone to do something but when she looked up, she nearly keeled over. She watched as an angry Sango give a very lecherous monk a free groping.

"Now now Lady Sango, I'm as much a victim as you are, after all I never dared you to allow me a minute of free groping...without repurcussions..." _Ah, Buddha I am forever your loyal servant!_

__Inuyasha laughed, _there ya go monk. I need you on my side tonight so I'll give you this. Maybe you can get some things out to Sango later too_. Sango jumped out of his lap as soon as the minute was off. If Miroku didn't know any better she seemed to be blushing and was that...a smile?

He watched as Sango spun the bottle, _she smiled? Is that good or does that foretell doom to fall upon my head? _He watched the bottle slow down. _Please not me, please not me!  
_

__

He watched it slow on him and he fanned the air to make the bottle go past him, _Buddha help me! I am your loyal servant! Please! Don't land on meeeeee!_

__He closed his eyes as he heard Sango say, "Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat."

They weren't expecting a monotone response to reply, "I thought your night of weakness was on the new moon little brother."

SESSHOMARU!

He sat next to Sango who struggled not to squirm in his presence. "You will explain Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat ritual to this Sesshomaru." A tinkling laugh came from behind Sesshomaru, "Can Rin play? Rin wants to play too!"


	13. Notebook vs Nutbok debate

Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha.

Last time:

_He closed his eyes as he heard Sango say, "Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat."_

They weren't expecting a monotone response to reply, "I thought your night of weakness was on the new moon little brother."

SESSHOMARU!

He sat next to Sango who struggled not to squirm in his presence. "You will explain Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to Repeat ritual to this Sesshomaru." A tinkling laugh came from behind Sesshomaru, "Can Rin play? Rin wants to play too!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Rin please play too? Rin wants to play, Rin wants to play!" Rin sang dancing around Sesshomaru. "Rin," Sesshomaru called, "are you hungry?" Rin rubbed her belly contemplating. She frowned thinking for a moment before turning her face up smiling, "I am hungry my Lord! How did you know? I'll go catch us both some fish!" Rin turned her head to the group. "Now you guys wait right here I'm going to catch everyone a fish! Don't worry about Rin! Rin learned how to fish from master Jaken. He's so silly, Lord Sesshomaru threw him somewhere cause he called Rin a smelly human! I don't think I smell he was probably smelling himself. Master Jaken smells like..." Rin continued babbling as Sesshomaru continued staring down the group. Kagome gave Rin an indulgent smile while Sango hesitantly explained the rules to Sesshomaru. Sango frowned, he could at least look like he's listening. Sesshomaru glared at the bottle. "Rin go fishing," he ordered. Rin smiled nodding as she ran to the river.

Everyone watched the enthusiastic girl run over to the river. "Well," Miroku started, "she sure is a hyper lil lady isn't she! Haaahaaahaaaaa...yea," he trailed off laughing nervously. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, "Indeed," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru continued staring at Miroku. _Your loyals servant Buddha. You have henceforth been on my side tonight...please say me for his glare...it burns!_ Miroku mentally screamed. "Monk," Sesshomaru started as Miroku flinched, "I believe the slayer asked you a question." Miroku fell backwards seeing Sango smirk. What have I done to deserve this! "Well my dear, wonderful, beautiful, radiant, gorgeous, saintly, forgiving, gentle, heavenly, forgiving, adorable, forgiving, forgiving...dear...Sango...," Miroku trailed off feeling everyone's gaze upon him. He sighed, "Truth, but please Sango...be gentle!" He whispered.

_What does that monk think I'm going to do? Well, I did have a dare in mind but the big baby wimped out on me_, Sango frowned. Another time I suppose...

"Do you...um..." Sango's face turned bright red feeling a beaded hand carress her bottom. "Grrrr...do you like pain monk! Do you get turned on by it or something? Because I swear as soon as this game is over I'm going to give you a cooncushion!" Sango screamed. "Actually Sango its called a conclushion," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome shook her head, "It's a concussion guys." Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk, "Nah I saw it in you nutbok wench." Kagome closed her eyes patiently, "It's a notebook."

"Yea nutbok that's what I said wench."

"Notebook."

"Nootbok?"

"NO-TE-BOO-K! NOTEBOOK YA DOOP!"

"Notbuk? And I think its called dope, wench."

"Grrr...NOTEBOOOK IDIOT!"

"Notblock?"

"Oh come on that doesn't even make any sense!" Kagome screamed! Inuyasha smirked looking extemely satisfied. Just a little closer wench. She doesn't even realize her lips are almost a breath away from my own. _Man she smells good! She would smell better if I was back in my original form, but hey way to go Kagome's shampoo! I think the shampoo was named Fructose or Fruiteeeeese or something. Wait...back on track._ "Whatever wench maybe you should look up how to say 'nutbok' on your coompooter."

"COMPUTER! It is pronounced COM-PU-TER! And I do not need to look up how to say nutbok because it's not a word!"

As they continued their pronunciation battle, Sesshomaru observed this spectacle in silence. Koga took a more bold approach by crying out, "My sweet Kagome! Do not let this mutt bait you! He's trying lure you into his web of deception! Look at his eyes! He wants you angry my love!" Kagome snapped out of whatever rant to take in the position of her body. Inuyasha's face was bent slightly forward ready to capture her lips as soon as her lips where within kissing range. His one hand was on the ground while the other lingered on her hip "steadying" her during her rant. Her finger poking at his chest. Kagome scrambled backward returning to her spot. Kagome mumured softly, "Don't touch me Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't reply outloud, but his mind whispered, _she touched me first. She wants me, she just needs to know that I want her more than she ever wanted me._ Inuyasha nodded softly to Kagome before looking at his lap outwardly looking dejected; his mind smiling wickedly imagining all the things that can tarnish Kouga more in Kagome's eyes. He knew about Kouga and his attitude towards hanyous. This can only work in my advantage. Wait and see wolfshit. After tonight, Kagome won't want another man again.

Deafening silence permeated the camp hearing only Rin's splashing in the river.

"You know my dearest Sango, after serious consideration...I do like the slapping!" MIroku nodded at his statement. "I wonder if that's your form of foreplay my love?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows. Sango whispered in Kagome's ear, Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru called mildly, "Rin, can you please come here a moment?" Rin beamed, "Of course mi Lord!" She pranced over to Sesshomaru kneeling at his feet. He looked at her for a moment or two before whispering in her ear. She giggled before standing up. "Anything for you Lord Sesshomaru."

SMACK!

"I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO VIOLENCE IN THIS GAME?"

Sango shrugged, "Rin's not playing yet, rules need not apply." Kagome giggled watching Miroku's crestfallen expression and of course the tiny little red handprint on Miroku's cheek.

Man for a little girl she sure can pack a punch, Miroku sulked. Must be from being raised by Sesshomaru. He shivered, no mercy I tell ya. He spun the bottle watching it slow down. Well there ya go Kagome. What luck! I will get to fulfill my dare this night afterall!

"Back to you my dearest! Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Miroku beamed. His beam froze, Kagome's dare will only work if she picks the right one though. He thought watching Sango's wary expression. And I don't think she's gonna make this one very easy on me.

Please review! I would really appreciate it! As a sidenote I am also going to be posting my fanfics on just because people seem to have an easier time uploading there. I will always update here first, but I'm going to see if the formatting is better. I'm going to be setting it all up sometime this week. My plan now is to update every 1-2 weeks. So if I don't update by next weekend it will be the week after :)))))))


	14. Is it worth it?

Last time:

"Back to you my dearest! Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Miroku beamed. His beam froze,_ Kagome's dare will only work if she picks the right one though_. He thought watching Sango's wary expression. _And I don't think she's gonna make this one very easy on me.  
_

There is no way I'm going to pick dare. He's just going to do something to get back at me for having Rin slap him. Though I'm surprised that Sesshomaru actually had Rin do it to be honest. Sango glanced at the stoic demon. Not even a trickle of amusement in his eyes. Maybe he did it to help me out? I have my doubts but why else would he help me out? Sango pondered.

Sesshomaru sat on quietly observing the humans. Pathetic humans.

"I know I'm going to regret this but promise to repeat you stupid monk," Sango grumbled.

Miroku sighed, wrong answer. I'm sorry, Kagome. He immediately perked up, _well since I can't fulfill my dare the least I can do is repay my future bride for this lovely red handprint on my face_. He smiled brightly, "Ah my dearest Sango, what a wonderful choice you made my dear." He sat in front of her grabbing her hands. "I was at first deeply disappointed in your decision, but now I couldn't be more thrilled!" He let out a hearty laugh. The rest of the group sweatdropped watching the scene unfold with the exception of Kouga who was at the moment poking his teeth entralled with the fact that all of his teeth were now blunt. _How do they eat meat? _Kouga pondered.

"Now repeat after me my pet," Miroku internally giggled as she glowered, "I, Sango..."

Sango ground her teeth together, "I, Sango..."

"Take this incredibly strong and handsome man..." Miroku purred.

Sango's fists clenched, "Take this incredibly strong and handsome man..." she barely managed to choke out.

"To be my incredibly fair and loving master of looooooooove," he drawled out.

"YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT SAYING THAT!" Sango screamed. Miroku barely managed to keep a straight face. "Ah Sango now you have to start over. It's not so hard just say, 'I, Sango, take this incredibly strong and handsome man to be my incredibly fair and loving master of love," Miroku smiled innnocently.

Sango turned to Kagome, "I pick truth." Kagome shrugged empathetically at Sango. "Sorry Sango but you did pick promise to repeat. So...ya know...you have to promise to repeat. You can't switch."

Sango turned to Miroku. "I, Sango, take this incredibly strong and handsome man to be my incredibly fair and loving master of love," she droned. While her tone was bland the fiery flames of Hell were burning in her eyes. Miroku rolled his eyes, oh please I could have done so much worse. _Then again_, he glanced at her, _that was only a small taste of what is to come my dear. _After all, the night had just begun! A small acorn was chucked at Miroku's head. He rubbed it, "Rule breaker! Foul play is a foot!" Miroku bemoaned.

"You made me call you master of love you pervert! You are no such thing!" Sango screamed.

"You know its true and you made a little girl slap me in the face. We are hardly even," Miroku argued back lightly

The pair continued to argue as Kouga turned to Kagome with wide eyes asking a question plaguing him since tragically turning human. "How can you trust that mutt to protect you, Kagome?"

Kagome floundered at the question. "What brought that on Kouga?" Kagome looked at him cautiously. His emotions seemed to fluctuate at an incredible pace. _He seems sincere, _Kagome thought.

Kouga sighed, "He becomes...," Kouga paused gesturing to himself, "_this_," he spat out with distaste, "every month. I can feel it in my bones. There is no strength. These arms are flabby and weak. These legs can't outrun a slug demon. So how can you trust him to protect you knowing that?" His eyes plead with her to understand while he was scheming inside. _My woman is sensitive but smart. I need to warn her of this mutt's weaknesses. That way she will know that she is my mate and that mutt can't take care of her. This stupid "curse" may work in my favor. Thanks to that no good scheming slayer. She's second on my shit list. The mutt's first. Just you two wait until I'm human again. _

As Kagome struggled to answer, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. No one noticed.

Kagome thought about his answer. _Why do I trust Inuyasha? I would never question him with my physical safety. But do I trust him with my heart? If I were to be completely honest..._

"Honestly Kouga, I don't trust Inuyasha," Kagome stated sadly. All eyes turned to Kagome, even Sesshomaru mustered a slight side glance in her direction.

Kouga's eyes widened in triumph watching Inuyasha's devasted face. _Take that mutt_.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "But I would never doubt my safety with him. I know he would do anything possible to keep us all safe and provided for no matter the cost." Her speech slowed near the end looking out at a splashing happy Rin.

_You love him_, her heart whispered. _You love him, but you can't trust him. Just let it go Kagome, let him go_, her mind whispered. Kagome bit her lip trembling. The realization settling in, I never trusted him. I always thought I had.

Miroku watched Kagome's crestfallen face, Oh Kagome...such pain.

Inuyasha barely restrained a whine; his eyes however betrayed him flashing in pain. _Yea she'll trust me to pull her away from an ugly ass demon, but I can't blame her for having trust issues_. He rubbed his chest, when is this pain gonna fade. He felt a lump against his chest eyes widening. His eyes smiled warmly, I have an idea.

He scooted over to Kagome slowly not wanting to startle her. He sat in front of her making sure to stop just short of touching her. Her face tilted downwards staring at her lap. He could smell the tears gathering in her eyes. He reached inside his haori pullingo out the item inside.

_It's time to let him go..._

_I love him..._

_But is it worth it?..._

She felt something cool and light placed into her lap. Her eyes widened bringing the object into her hands. Her heart clenching.

*Flashback*

"Isn't it beautiful here, Inuyasha?" Kagome twirling around to face him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Hey wench be careful! Ya wanna kill yourself or something? I'm not always gonna be able to catch your clumsy self ya know!" He continued to rant and lie. _ I'll always catch that stupid girl and she knows it. Stupid freakin beautiful wench. _He glowered at her as she sat down on the edge of the cliff. He watched her let out a delicate sigh of contentment. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. The fading sun setting off the highlights in her hair. The orange and red sky giving her a warm, friendly glow. _She's like a damn siren. She just keeps pulling me in! Must resist, must resist the force! _He shut his eyes tightly. "Keh, the sun looks the same here as it does back at the village."

Kagome looked at him patiently reaching for a flat rock before scaling her way down he cliff. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed while his ears twitched at her every move. "Don't hurt yourself. Just cause that bastard is dead doesn't mean we can afford an injury right now. And this is the last break we are taking. The stupid salt smell is killin me!" He sneezed emphasizing his point. He stifled a small grin hearing her giggle. "Lighten up dog boy. I just want to skip rocks for a bit."

He finally opened his eyes watching her land at the bottom of the cliff. She wiggled her toes in the sand. He rolled his eyes, _does she have to be so cute? _

"Keh, whatever," he grumbled before taking a large leap landing on the ground next to Kagome. He saw throw the rocks into the ocean watching the rock effortlessly skip across the water. She continued looking for rocks to throw until she stopped. Her face light up, "Inuyasha look! Isn't it pretty!" Kagome smiled gently stroking her new treasure. "They are so rare! I wonder how this ended up here?" She trailed off not noticing the large wave coming ever closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kagome watch out! There's..." The wave crashed on them forcing Kagome's body to fall on top of Inuyasha's. They both fell backwards landing on the sand with a soft thud. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to his body. He opened his eyes blushing feeling her body plastered against his. He bit his lip throwing his head back, _what did I do in my previous life to deserve such torture! There is only so much a guy can take_. Inuyasha brought his hand to the back of her head, "Hey your ok, right?" He watched her nodd her head against his chest. She was quiet for a moment or two until he heard a quiet, "I dropped my new treasure Inuyasha."

He opened his mouth to yell at her until he saw her face. He blew at his bangs, "It's not like you need it wench. It was nothing special."

She turned her head away, "Yeah, I know but still...it was one of a kind. It was unique and special." She closed her eyes, _he doesn't understand_.

She stood up slowly with a fake smile on her face. "Let's head out. We have to find a good place to make camp." She walked ahead leaving a sullen Inuyasha behind. _I understand, Kagome_. He turned back to he shore searching. _I really do_.

*Flashback ended*

"Your not Kikyo, I understand that Kagome. I honestly wouldn't want you any other way," Inuyasha whispered. "I searched all night for that stupid pearl, Kagome. So you better not lose it this time." He leaned forward placing a light, lingering kiss on her cheek. He smiled warmly returning to his spot.

_I love him..._

_Is it worth it?..._

She looked at Inuyasha thinking of all the times he had left her, compared her to her incarnation.

_Keh, of course its Kikyo…always has been always will be!" Inuyasha yelled back_

_Is _he _worth it?..._

_"You dare to question my feelings for Kikyo?"_

She looked at her small pearl. _ I remember that night. He was gone the whole night but I just thought he was mad at me or something_.

"Alright Inuyasha, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" Sango asked. Inuyasha glanced over at her smiling gently. She finally noticing that she had been tenderly stroking her cheek, _he kissed me_. Kouga huffed crossing his arms.

"Truth, Sango," Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome's face warmed up

_Is he worth it?_

Kagome gave a small smile looking at her pearl.

_I do believe he is_, she thought.

End of this chapter! Please review so I know how I'm doing! It really does help! I got Sango's question all up in my head. I had to add a cute moment between Kagome and Inuyasha. He's gotta win her back at some point. He's not there yet but you got to start somewhere!

Also I drew a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome based off of this fanfic from chapter 8. It's on deviant art. I will post the link below. So check it out! :)

.com/#/d4x9l9y

14298


End file.
